


Cousins

by riot_baby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_baby/pseuds/riot_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Cora and Malia meet. (photo edit with description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> idk please enjoy

 

The way Cora directed to Malia was more in a way of astonishment rather than an actual question. She never thought to believe that _Peter_ was actually a dad, well **biologically**. Malia and Cora both knew if Peter raised her god knows how she would've turned out. Malia studied the girl's appearance before she spoke and remembered seeing photos of Cora that Derek shown her before. There were similarities in both of the girls' faces, both had dark brown eyes and reasonably similar bone structure and noses. Perhaps the fact they were _blood_ there would be a sisterly bond formed between them.


End file.
